Yong-suk
Yong-suk is the main antagonist of the 2016 live action South Korean film, Train to Busan, which is considered the first zombie film made by South Korea. Yong-suk is the rich COO of the company Stallion Express who is one of the many passengers of a train going from Seoul to Busan, when South Korea plunges into the beginning of a zombie outbreak. Yon-suk proves to be very selfish and caring only about himself and as the film progresses, he makes the zombie apocalypse worse for the film's heroes and their friends to ensure his own survival. After the train stops at Daechon, the passengers including Yong-suk un-board but retreat back to the train when they see the railroad station has been invaded by zombified riot control men and ROK Army soldiers. Yong-suk locks the door to keep out the zombies, the film's protagonist Seok-woo and his friends, family and other alive passengers from being able to enter the train box where he is, then orders the train to leave already, making Jin-hee angrily protest her friends are still not on the train yet. Yong-suk shoves Jin-hee back and orders the train engineer Ki-chul to have the conductor take off. Fortunately, Jin-hee's friends do manage to get on the train in spite of Yong-suk. Seok-woo, Sang-hwa and Yong-guk then fight their way past zombies and once they reach the car holding rest of the passengers, Yong-suk rushes to barricade the door with full effort and wrestles to keep the door closed from letting Seok-woo and his friends and family enter. Fortunately, Yong-suk loses and the heroes are able to finally enter, then Seok-woo punches Yong-suk in the face for his selfishness. Yong-suk banishes all six of Seok-woo, his daughter Su-an, a homeless man, Sang-hwa's wife Seong-kyeong, Yong-guk and his girlfriend Jin-hee to the next train car as he mistakenly believed the spilled blood on Seok-woo's shirt meant Seok-woo is infected. An old lady then pulls open the door which lets in the zombie horde and kill off all the train passengers who weren't banished. Yong-suk and Ki-chul have managed to quickly hide inside a bathroom, then they run out but with Yong-suk shoving Ki-chul into the zombies to save himself. Yong-suk then throws Jin-hee in front of a zombie and while Jin-hee's boyfriend is busy wrestling with the zombie, Yong-suk breaks through the glass window to run to the new, yet smaller train that the conductor turns on. He trips and is unable to get up until the conductor runs to save him, allowing Yong-suk to sacrifice his own rescuer into the zombies and board on the new train. Seok-woo, Su-an and Seong-kyeong manage to also get on the new train, but then they see that Yon-suk is infected and is now transforming into a zombie himself. Seok-woo tells him this, much to Yong-suk's horror who cries now he can't see his mother again. Yong-suk then dies and reanimates into a zombie, aiming to eat the three survivors. Seok-woo battles him until he bites Seok-woo, before the latter throws him, and shortly later himself off the train. Gallery Yon-suk.png Trivia *Yon-suk appears to be an analogy representing the elite rich and the first class always being prioritized over the middle and lower classes when it comes to transportation. Category:Zombies Category:Social Darwinists Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Category:Tragic Villain Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master of Hero